crush_crushfandomcom-20200223-history
Q-Pernikiss (Q-Piddy)
Q-Piddy is the nineteenth and final girl unlocked in the game. She is unlocked after completing The Dark One. She is a goddess who has been helping you throughout the game. You encounter her when she is about to sacrifice herself to the dark portal and then Pamu stops her, leaving her needing your help. When you complete her there will be an ending cutscene in which you will have to choose between "letting her go and sacrifice herself" or "saving her and sacrificing yourself". If you choose "letting her go and sacrifice herself", after the credits you will not be able to play with her anymore, it will say "GONE" just like The Dark One. If you choose "saving her and sacrificing yourself", the game will prestige (soft Reset) instead. Meeting with Q-Piddy In the opening scene, Q-Piddy gives you a tutorial of the game. She explains what the jobs are, the hobbies are, and how to gain affection. Dialogue List First Meeting # With the dark one defeated, the world can now be saved! As you examine the portal, suddenly Q-Piddy appears and calls out a warning. "Stand back, Sexy Chosen One! Only a being of pure love can close the portal. You've done your part, now I shall do mine!" # "Suck it Q-Piddy! Ha ha ha!" by Pamu - Hope for humanity - CRUSHED! # Q-Piddy lies broken and weak (and really sexy) as the Dark Portal threatens to devour the world. Can the power of the Sexy Chosen One restore Q-Piddy in time to save the world? There's only one way to find out! Adversary * Oh dear. This body is all swollen and strange. I hope it doesn't look super weird to you. Sorry * This body feels so strange. My stomach just made the most curious sound. Is it angry? What did I do? * Where... Am I? What happened? I feel so strange, and... not safe for work? * I feel so heavy and... Curvy. Do I look curvy to you? * What fate has befallen me? Some cruel mixture of curse and cliche, I fear. * I'm afraid of this body... I feel like it's up to no good. Poke * Hmm. Well that wasn't the worst thing ever. It was close, but not quite. Upgrade to Nuisance # Wait, please don't go! I'm so confused, and your face feels familiar to me. Please don't leave me by myself! OK # Thank you. Please, just... hold my hand. Until everything stops spinning so fast... ... Nuisance * My mind overflows with the thought and desires. Why do I desire your butt so much? Is that a thing people desire? Sorry * I don't know what to do. I feel so lost. And I'm filled with lots of VERY peculiar urges. * Who are you? Why are you being so kind to me? Are we friends? Are we... More? * My feet feel so strange upon the ground. Gravity and I aren't very well acquainted. * I sense the Hand of Chaos is responsible for this. It's much more... "gropey" than the Hand of Darkness. * The last thing I remember is a voice, calling to me in the darkness, telling me... To suck it. Poke * Hmm. Well that wasn't the worst thing ever. It was close, but not quite. Upgrade to Frenemy # I'm afraid I can't remember who you are. Do you remember who I am? Do you remember who you are? Yup! #giggle* Sorry, what a silly question. Though strangely... That laugh has helped lift some of the fog within me... ... Frenemy * My poor wings. I tried to fly today, and they cramped up really bad. Too much chunk in the skunk, if you know what I mean. Sorry * I don't know what to do. I feel so lost. And I'm filled with lots of VERY peculiar urges. * Who are you? Why are you being so kind to me? Are we friends? Are we... More? * My feet feel so strange upon the ground. Gravity and I aren't very well acquainted. * I sense the Hand of Chaos is responsible for this. It's much more... "gropey" than the Hand of Darkness. * The last thing I remember is a voice, calling to me in the darkness, telling me... To suck it. Poke * Hmm. Well that wasn't the worst thing ever. It was close, but not quite. Gift * Oh. I'm not sure what this is. We're not super duper into material objects in the fairy realm. Could you explain how to use it? Upgrade to Acquaintance # The more time we spend together, the more I can remember... Did I throw a pigeon at you to make you crash into a pretty girl? Maybe # Oh dear, I hope that wasn't a secret or something. And I hope the pigeon is okay! ... Acquaintance * My memories are returning, and so are my powers! Look, I can touch my nose with my tongue again! Talk * I don't know what to do. I feel so lost. And I'm filled with lots of VERY peculiar urges. * Who are you? Why are you being so kind to me? Are we friends? Are we... More? * My feet feel so strange upon the ground. Gravity and I aren't very well acquainted. * I sense the Hand of Chaos is responsible for this. It's much more... "gropey" than the Hand of Darkness. * The last thing I remember is a voice, calling to me in the darkness, telling me... To suck it. Poke * Hmm. Well that wasn't the worst thing ever. It was close, but not quite. Gift * Oh. I'm not sure what this is. We're not super duper into material objects in the fairy realm. Could you explain how to use it? Upgrade to Friendzone # Things are becoming less foggy... Did I help you on some kind of quest? Like, recently? Yes # Oh! Well, good. Did you know that if you capture me in a bottle, I can resurrect you upon your death? A little pro tip for you there. ... Friendzone * I'm beginning to realize that my garments may not be... appropriate for socializing. At least they're super comfy! Talk * Your friendship is a... cinder block. Oh wait! I mean it's a metal... floor. Shoot! I can't even make good romantic analogies right now. * I'm starting to feel a little better. Though I wish my hands would stop inadvertently groping your private parts. Sorry about that, by the way. * These boobs on me are so weird. Have you taken a look at them? They're so bouncy, and kind of hypnotizing... * Spending time with you takes the harshness out of my confusion and turmoil. So if you're not busy, I'd love to hang out... * I like your friendship. I'm sorry if I say something that would otherwise destroy it. This is all pretty new to me. * I keep getting this feeling there's something important I'm supposed to be doing. Is it lawn bowling? How important is lawn bowling? Poke *giggle* With all your vast fortunes and magical powers, "tickle" is still in your move list hey? You're adorable. Gift * What an interesting thing! I'm going to put this in a spot and start appreciating it a whole lot! Gee thanks! Date * There is no better lighting for falling in love than moonlight. That's fairy science! Quod erat demonstrandum. *giggle* That was so much fun! And that sand castle we built will serve as an excellent bunker for future fairy missions! *sigh* I love the shush of leaves dancing in the wind. Does it make you swoon as much as it makes me? * It took me way too long to realize that we were watching a fictional series of events. I should have known dinosaurs don't wear pants! Upgrade to Awkward Besties # I feel like the worst is over. My... delicate parts aren't throbbing anymore. Do I seem better to you? Yes # Wonderful! I tell you, when I've recovered, that Pamu is going to get such a pinch! A bad pinch! ... Awkward Besties * I can remember so many things now! For some reason, I know the lyrics to a LOT of anime intros. Seid ihr das Essen? Nein, wir sind der Jager! Flirt * My wings are working again. Unfortunately, I have started sleep-flying. And as I'm partial to sleeping nude, I have startled several bird watchers as of late. * I'm surprised finding love is so hard in your world. In the fairy realm, we all just sort of... Well, it would be pretty graphic to describe. * Hahaha! That was a wonderful joke and well told. Okay, now you tell me one! * I've got such a crush on you. Like a double crush. A crush crush if you would. * I wish the Dark Portal didn't look like... well, lady parts. If I have to hurl myself into it to destroy it, I could do without the awkwardness. * I'm starting not to miss my old form, actually. I was pulled over by the fairy police yesterday, and I didn't have to pay the ticket. That's a nice perk. * I'm so proud of all the things you have done. Look at all the girls that adore you. You've come such a long way! * I like the dating! It's all ceremonious and nuanced. Like - oh, you're holding my hand! Are we married now? Poke *giggle* With all your vast fortunes and magical powers, "tickle" is still in your move list hey? You're adorable. Gift * Oh, more of the things for me! You shouldn't have! Thanks a whole bunch! Date * There is no better lighting for falling in love than moonlight. That's fairy science! Quod erat demonstrandum. *giggle* That was so much fun! And that sand castle we built will serve as an excellent bunker for future fairy missions! *sigh* I love the shush of leaves dancing in the wind. Does it make you swoon as much as it makes me? * It took me way too long to realize that we were watching a fictional series of events. I should have known dinosaurs don't wear pants! Upgrade to Crush # Wait, I remember! I'm a love fairy! I help people find love in this vast, cruel universe. Is that how you know me? Yes! # That's great! I hope I was helpful and not super annoying. Like an unskippable tutorial or something like that. ... Crush *giggle* Well, I know your world is in danger. And we don't have much time before we're unmade by an aberration of existence. But dating you has been great fun! Flirt * My wings are working again. Unfortunately I have started sleep-flying. And as I'm partial to sleeping nude, I have startled several bird watchers as of late. * I'm surprised finding love is so hard in your world. In the fairy realm, we all just sort of... Well, it would be pretty graphic to describe. * Hahaha! That was a wonderful joke, and well told. Okay, now you tell me one! * I've got such a crush on you. Like a double crush. A crush crush if you would. * I wish the Dark Portal didn't look like... well, lady parts. If I have to hurl myself into it to destroy it, I could do without the awkwardness. * I'm starting not to miss my old form, actually. I was pulled over by the fairy police yesterday, and I didn't have to pay the ticket. That's a nice perk. * I'm so proud of all the things you have done. Look at all the girls that adore you. You've come such a long way! * I like the dating! It's all ceremonious and nuanced. Like - oh, you're holding my hand! Are we married now? Poke * Ha ha ha ha! No no stop! Fairies aren't supposed to be ticklish! Gift * Oooh, this is pretty! You got me a pretty thing! Thank you! I actually like this for real! Look at you and your gift giving prowess! Date * There is no better lighting for falling in love than moonlight. That's fairy science! Quod erat demonstrandum. *giggle* That was so much fun! And that sand castle we built will serve as an excellent bunker for future fairy missions! *sigh* I love the shush of leaves dancing in the wind. Does it make you swoon as much as it makes me? * It took me way too long to realize that we were watching a fictional series of events. I should have known dinosaurs don't wear pants! Upgrade to Sweetheart # My memory is returning, and so are my powers. And I know challenges lie ahead. Please do not give up! Never! # You have a sweet heart. And now we ARE sweethearts. Tee hee! Isn't that cute?! ... Sweetheart * I will take great joy in telling Pamu that her plan failed. Actually, I'm probably going to kick her first. Flirt * Would you do me a favor? I need a squeeze like you wouldn't believe. Wait! I mean my back! *giggle* * 10/10. Would be cursed again. * I love you with all of my heart. Now and forever. *sniff* Goodbye, my sweet. My dearest. My love pigeon. * I adore you so much. Like, if I said it out loud, it might sound a little creepy. SO much! * Does my hair look like something inappropriate? My imagination must still be polluted. I keep seeing... shapes. Private shapes. * I love your hugs! And your laugh! And your smile! Actually, it might be faster to list the things I don't love... Umm... Your farts? * Loving you has been the greatest joy of my formerly eternal life. Poke * Ha ha ha ha! No no stop! Fairies aren't supposed to be ticklish! Gift * I don't know what to say! I really don't! What do you say when you super love a gift, and it kind of makes you amorous for the person who gave it to you. Date * There is no better lighting for falling in love than moonlight. That's fairy science! Quod erat demonstrandum. *giggle* That was so much fun! And that sand castle we built will serve as an excellent bunker for future fairy missions! *sigh* I love the shush of leaves dancing in the wind. Does it make you swoon as much as it makes me? * It took me way too long to realize that we were watching a fictional series of events. I should have known dinosaurs don't wear pants! Upgrade to Girlfriend # I want you to hold me close, and whisper soft words into my ear. I want your nose to trace the curve of my neck. Do you... Want those things? Yes # Yes! I feel my heart glowing! My soul fills with love! Ha! Suck it Pamu! ... Girlfriend * If this body has drawn us closer, then it was a blessing and not a curse. That makes me happy. And honestly a bit... lustful. Flirt * Would you do me a favor? I need a squeeze like you wouldn't believe. Wait! I mean my back! *giggle* * 10/10. Would be cursed again. * I love you with all of my heart. Now and forever. *sniff* Goodbye, my sweet. My dearest. My love pigeon. * I adore you so much. Like, if I said it out loud, it might sound a little creepy. SO much! * Does my hair look like something inappropriate? My imagination must still be polluted. I keep seeing... shapes. Private shapes. * I love your hugs! And your laugh! And your smile! Actually, it might be faster to list the things I don't love... Umm... Your farts? * Loving you has been the greatest joy of my formerly eternal life. Poke * Ha ha ha ha! No no stop! Fairies aren't supposed to be ticklish! Gift * I don't know what to say! I really don't! What do you say when you super love a gift, and it kind of makes you amorous for the person who gave it to you. Date * There is no better lighting for falling in love than moonlight. That's fairy science! Quod erat demonstrandum. *giggle* That was so much fun! And that sand castle we built will serve as an excellent bunker for future fairy missions! *sigh* I love the shush of leaves dancing in the wind. Does it make you swoon as much as it makes me? * It took me way too long to realize that we were watching a fictional series of events. I should have known dinosaurs don't wear pants! Upgrade to Lover # The time has come. Your love has restored me. I am ready to face the portal. Come. Embrace me one last time... I fear... *sniff* We shall not share such a time again... <3 # Goodbye my love. And thank you... ... Lover Sex Scene # She kisses you. Your lips, your cheeks, your neck. She draws you close, cradling your face, pressing her breasts against you. As you make love, she weeps and laughs, her tears sparkling in the twilight. She gives herself entirely to you, knowing it will be the first and last time she can... # As you lay together, a light begins to shine in her eyes. You sense that the curse has lifted, but her form does not change... "Thank you," she says at last. "Thank you for everything. For your love. For your persistence. This is how I want you to remember me. And thank you so so much for playing Crush Crush." Dialogue about Ayano * Ayano is so cute in her little school uniform. I get all tingly when I see her wearing it. You know, like... Down below? * Oh dear. I read Ayano's thoughts, and she keeps fantasizing about a katana splitting me in half. I'd better let her know that that kills fairies! * Poor Ayano. Her love is all twisty tied up in her hate. I want to give her a hug! * I'm not sure who Osana is, but I wouldn't mention that name around Ayano if I were you... * I ran into Ayano. I tried to kiss her and she kind of freaked out. I think I may not know exactly what kisses are for. * It's a good thing you're not a sandwich, or a small assortment of pretzels. Ayano would just gobble you up! ENDING # In the quiet luminescense of your love, the curse is broken and Qpernikiss's power is restored. Her eyes shimmer with love, but quickly fill with tears. "I have something I need to tell you..." # "Only a being of True Love can close the Portal... by sacrificing themself. Before I was cursed, I was ready to give up everything to save the world. But that was before... Before I fell in love. # "But... I'm glad. I'm glad I got to feel what it was like. Got to feel my cheeks blush. My heart race. To feel what it was like to have a Crush... Oh, my Sexy Chosen One. I'm glad I noticed you run down Cassie that fateful day. Embrace me one last time!" What will you do? Sacrifice Yourself ---> Sacrifice yourself to save the world! This is the true ending of Crush Crush, and will soft-reset your game once the credits roll. Pick this path to unlock the final ending! Wave Farewell to QPernikiss ---> Let QPernikiss make the ultimate sacrifice! This lets you keep playing the game as normal - super handy if you're still working on your achievements! Requirement Table 1Requires lover and all dates for all the girls before Q-Pernikiss. Does not require completing Q-Pernikiss or any girls from bundles or limited time events, or any Event pin-ups. When getting lover with all other girls, it is possible to miss dates with Cassie, Karma and Sutra as they do not require all dates to get to lover. Trivia * (Only in Uncensored Version) Q-Piddy's dress was somehow semi-transparent (Start from the Encounter Photo) Notes * All of the requirements needed for a Date only once; however you need at least 20000 lifetime dates in order to advance to Awkward Besties. * She does not reward diamonds for most relationship levels, but instead rewards 25 diamonds for reaching lover. Thus, she rewards more diamonds than any girl other than DLC Girls such as Darya or Charlotte. * When you soft reset, either through saving the world or normally resetting later, any time blocks that were consumed will be restored. * If you close the game on the sacrifice yourself or let her go ending screen, the next time you load the game Q-Pernikiss will be gone much like if you sacrificed her. However you will not unlock the achievements "The Crusher Has Become the Crushed" and "Crush Crushed" by doing this. Memory Album 459820 screenshots 20180227182403 1.jpg|Encounter Photo 459820 screenshots 20180227182406 1.jpg|Friendship Photo 459820 screenshots 20180227182407 1.jpg|Sweetheart Photo 459820 screenshots 20180227182409 1.jpg|Lover Photo 459820 screenshots 20180227182411 1.jpg|Moonlight Stroll Date 459820 screenshots 20180227182418 1.jpg|Beach Date 459820 screenshots 20180227182416 1.jpg|Sightseeing Date 459820 screenshots 20180227182413 1.jpg|Movie Theater Date Category:Girls Category:Character Category:Main Character